The Storm
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: Huck wasn't answering his phone, she had called again and again, back to back, and still no answer. Against her better judgement she found herself rushing over to his house to find him. Huckleberry Quinn. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

There was going to be a snow storm, not just a snow storm, but the greatest snow storm of the century or so the news told her. Olivia called her earlier that day telling them to hunker down, that there would be enough supplies in OPA to last them until the storm blew over. Huck wasn't answering his phone, she had called again and again, back to back, and still no answer. Against her better judgement she found herself rushing over to his house to find him, grab him, and head back to OPA with him. It's what Huck would do for her, appear out of thin air like a beacon of light.

His front door is locked which isn't abnormal, he's one of the few living B-613 members, it was dangerous to walk around with his doors unlocked. She used the spare key had given her, it had been odd when he had given it to her, shortly after Harrison's death. She poke around calling out his name a few times before finally taking the plunge and turning the corner to find Huck standing there. Water dripped from his chin and he was dressed, somewhat.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was in the shower." He said, two years ago she would have murdered a small village to hear him say that without fear or anger, now she wanted to murder the man for keeping up with hygiene. She feared that something had happened to him, she didn't want to mourn Huck, she wanted him around for a long time. "Did you call Olivia?"

"And tell her what?"

"That you're going to be stuck here."

"It's fine, we can-" He stepped past her, out into the living room and pulled back the heavy curtains showing the beginnings of the snow storm, thick blankets of snow rolling over Washington D.C. quieting the busy city almost instantly.

"You should call her and let her know you're stuck here." Huck said and held out his phone to her as if she didn't have her own. That only meant one thing, "And tell her I'm here too."

"Of course." She slunk off into the kitchen, leaning against Huck's padlocked refrigerator as she called one of three numbers in the phone.

"Huck? Where are you, it's getting bad out there." Olivia said.

"It's Quinn, and we're stuck here, it's already too bad to get out and back to OPA."

"And where is here?"

"Huck's apartment."

"And why were you there in the first place?" Olivia asked.

"He wasn't answering his phone, I was worried." Quinn explained, "We're fine, together, trust me."

"Alright, just keep me posted if the lights go out or anything strange."

"Of course." Quinn said and then Olivia ended the phone call. When she returned to the living room Huck was sitting down on the couch, the couch he had moved so that it was positioned directly in front of the window. "And how did you move an entire futon without making any sound."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading this is the next installation.**

* * *

"I was an agent for a long time." Huck said and then patted the spot next to him.

"That's not much of an explanation."

"We're trained how to move in silence."

"Like shadows?"

"If that's the word you like." Huck said as she sat down in the spot beside him. He watched the way the snow fell and twirled in whispy spirals before falling onto the ground to join their brother and sister snow flakes, all different and yet the same.

"I was never a big fan of the snow."

"You're from California." Huck said as if that's an explanation in itself.

"And what's wrong with that?" Quinn asked and nudged him playfully.

"It means that I don't think you guys get enough snow to appreciate it." Huck said and turned to face her, they were sitting in the dark together, nearly hip to hip. This wasn't how she planned on things going, she imagined herself being snowed into the office getting even more work done while Huck hung out next door and Marcus, well, he did whatever it was that he did in his free time. If memory served her correct he was spending more and more time with Mellie and...

"And where are you from Huck?" She asked, she had never asked before, especially after her return to OPA. They had slowly began to rebuild what they lost but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea, that she was prying where she wasn't wanted.

"Chicago."

"Chicago?"

"Is it that surprising?"

"I just always imagined you were from here..." She said and motioned towards the middle of the room but she knew what he meant. No, he wasn't a D.C. native, luckily.

"No, when Command tells you to move then you move." Huck said and leaned back against the couch, no longer bracing his hands on his knees. "How do we always end up talking about that man?"

"We don't have to talk about anything." She said, a few words left unsaid, _if you don't want to._ By God she didn't didn't want to be the pushy, needy, annoying little intern she had been but she also wanted him to trust her.

"No, but I like talking to you." He said.

"How long do you think this will last?"

"Command or the storm?"

"The Storm." She said and smirked, of course no one knew the answer to when he would last, the wildest winter storm was more predictable than Command and the inner workings of that man's mind.

"No longer than a day." He said, "Why, you scared to be alone with me?"

"Of course not." She said and turned to look at him, he was being way more straight forward than she expected. That meant he was letting her in or he had been drinking. "You had beer and didn't tell me?"

"It was wine."

"You drank wine in the shower?"

"You only live once." He said and sighed, Quinn pushed herself up off the couch and returned to the living room with a half drunken bottle of wine. From the short amount of time it took her he had returned with a small blanket and tossed it over the back of the couch.

"If you had a fireplace this place would have the perfect ambiance."

"This isn't Vermont." He said and chuckled.

"And what does that mean?"

"Nothing." He said and turned his head to stare at her, she walked over to the couch slowly, his eyes cataloging every movement. She wasn't sure when she realized Huck was profiling her but under his gaze she felt herself being assessed, now she wasn't sure if it was personal or professional reasons. When she finally reached the couch he snatched the bottle from her, downing some more of the wind before handing it to her. She dropped down to the spot next to him and stared out at the howling winter storm. "Merry Christmas."

"Now I know you're drunk, because it's March."

"I know it's March, it's just, we didn't get to do anything for Christmas." He said, but she got the feeling he knew more than he let on. He always did, he never twisted the knife or sprinkled salt in the wound, things were the way they were. "So... Merry Christmas."

"Getting drunk is my Christmas present?"

"You can ask me anything you want."

"Only once?"

"Three times." He murmured, "I'm feeling generous."

"Alright." Quinn said and then turned the bottle up to swallow a bit of wine before asking her first question, "What happened to Kim and Javi?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: A bit, well, very late. But here's the next part.**

* * *

"Kim and Javi have a man in their life that I trust, that I know can do what I can't." Huck said and pulls the beer bottle out of it's hiding spot and downs it, clearly this is still a sore spot but she wants to know. She wants to know that he's alright and that he's not rotting away inside this house alone.

"You sound resigned about it."

"I can't be there, it's too dangerous. He makes Kim happy, he won't hurt Javi, what more can a father ask for?" He said and then shrugged.

"It doesn't make them any less of your family."

"Thanks, Quinn." He says but it doesn't sound bitter or angry, then again it could be the booze. she The snow is falling in heavy blankets and twirling even faster but somehow it's still beautiful outside. The fact that this will be the worst snow storm coupled with the beauty of it is an odd contrast, she turns her attention away from the storm and looks back to Huck.

"Hungry?"

"Not really."

"Booze isn't nearly as good on an empty stomach." Quinn said while standing up and heading into the kitchen. He follows silently behind her and she's surprised to find him standing right there when she pulls her head out of the cabinet. "You scared the shit out of me, Huck."

"Sorry." He says but didn't seem completely sincere from the small smirk forming on his face. "Quid Pro Quo."

"Excuse me?"

"You have to give to get, Quinn."

"You have questions too." She said, Huck never had questions, he always just knew what was going on.

"So many." He said a perverse smile spreading across his face.

"Like?"

"Why did you settle?"


End file.
